This application is a continuation-in-part of my application Ser. No. 782,804 filed Mar. 30, 1977.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thrust reverser for a gas turbine aircraft engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Current high by-pass ratio turbo-fan engines, such as those used on the Boeing 747 aircraft, have deactivated the hot air or primary reverse thrust systems, and utilized a fan air duct reversing approach. Existing fan air duct reversers are typically high in cost and of relatively low reliability. Generally, these systems are designed to provide a separate nozzle for the fan duct airflow in the reverse thrust mode which adversely affects the engine matching parameters, especially during transitions between forward thrust and reverse thrust modes.
The present invention provides a target-type thrust reverser controlled by an uncomplicated linkage mechanism to overcome these objections.